


First Light

by charleybradburies



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Character of Color, Canon Era, Canon Related, Community: 100_women, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Horseback Riding, Horses, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Female Character, Princes & Princesses, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not what they're running from, it's what they're running towards.</p>
<p>femslash100 drabble tag #6: Aurora/Mulan: Possibilities<br/>( + 1-million-words June Bingo: Schmoop/Love 5x5: Sunset/Sunrise + 100-women prompt #3: Ends)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJadedGurlx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/gifts).



"We could go anywhere, anywhere at all," Aurora whispers, nuzzling into her lover's neck, arms tightening around Mulan's waist as the horse's speed unsettles her again. The sun is cresting over the hill far in front of them, the light consequently growing dimmer, but though the horse races ahead at Mulan's command it does not falter, and they bound away from the life she'd had, and onto something better.

Aurora wakes at dawn, to find that Mulan had fallen asleep before setting up her own shelter, her head still in Aurora's lap.

Aurora strokes Mulan's smooth black hair, and smiles.


End file.
